Webkinz Don't Watch
"The Estes family the Estes family Webkinz." Summary First video of the channel Mysonsbkt's (now know as BKTWebkinz) the intended purpose was for us to show off our Webkinz and test the new webcam. The original title was changed from Webkinz to the don't watch because apparently we didn't know how to private videos. It's embarrassing and would be contrasted to future videos where it was apparently a law that we couldn't show our faces. Story Spots, Furry, Little R.J., Robin and Loopy do stuff for the camera after doing there introduction and other weird things they people say goodbye for the rest of the video. Characters Location Living Room * Old Computer Gallery Facts First Appearance of Spots First Appearance of Furry First Appearance of Little R.J. First Appearance of Robin First Appearance of Loopy First Video of pizza men. First channel of pizza men. Original title was "Webkinz" The title was supposed to be the Estes family Webkinz. Spots and Furry the most prominent Webkinz made their debut here. The creators hated the video hence renaming it Webkinz don't watch and putting thumbnails across the screen. We would hate to show our faces in later videos because of Chuggaaconroy though here it's nothing but our faces. More than half of this video wouldn't exist if we knew how to end the video. Spots originally had a bracelet around his neck like a dog collar this didn't stick. Little R.J. Looks a lot different in his next appearance no thanks to Oreo. Transcript Shot opens with the family and Kyle is holding up a crap-ply made sign that says the Estes family Webkinz Dad:3 2 1 now Kyle: The Estes family the Estes family Webkinz. hi this is the Webkinz family. this is the Webkinz family. gibberish Little R.J.: My name is little R.J. Spots: And my name is spots Kyle: he he he Furry: And hi my name is Furry and here's my friend Robin Robin: Hi I'm Rooobiiin I'm Robin. you can't see me, I'm right over...... I'm a black lab, sorry Kyle: Sorry but he's actually a Chocolate Lab Kyle&Brian: Gibberish Brian: But now where going back to.... Kyle: (Screams) Tyler: *Arm Flap* Kyle: Over here right here. *Moves Little R.J. around the camera trying to get in picture.* Little R.J.: BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Kyle: OHHHH Oh Come over here. Everybody come over here Tyler: Guys Loopy wants to play. do do do do do do. Mom: I'll give you a clue this is the camera *Points to the camera.* see how my thingers here Loopy: Hi i'm Little Loopy. I'm..... Mom: Gibberish Camera *Forces Loopy into camera.* Kyle: Gibberish this is where the Webkinz live. this is the Estes family where the Estes family Webkinz there's one more Webkinz but its somewhere else. (Mentioning Peaky) Tyler: I was just talking. he's cute Kyle Brian: Here's Robin. Tyler: Loopy wants to hug someone, it'll be so cute. Gibberish Brian: Ewwwwwww EHHH Furry: Look at me Gibberish. Lalalalalalala Kyle: Woo Come on. Brian: Who said la? Kyle: Goodbye sorry the shows over. is this show over? Brian: Yeah the shows over. Kyle: Bye BYEEEEEEEEEEEE Brian: UGHHH! Tyler: Lets see what we did. Brian: Where done, Where done. Kyle: Goodbye! Brian: Goodbye! bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye byeeeeeeee! Tyler: Stop it. where done! Brian: Bye bye bye bye bye bye! Kyle: But for real we really have to go! for real we have to go! Brian: Thanks for watching. loopy say goodbye. Loopy: Goodbye. *Tyler Leaves the room* Kyle: Thank you for watching the the the Estes family Webkinz! Brian: GOOOODDD BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! here is another sample of it. *Brings out the crappy construction paper title.* Kyle: Its the Estes family Webkinz. Brian: Bye bye. Kyle: That's right that's what it says gibberish gibberish where going to make another SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Brian: So goodbye. Kyle: Goodbye. Tyler: Guys come on! Mom: Webkinz rocks. Tyler: We need to stop it now. it says please wait i'm loading. Mom: You want me to help you. Brian: Gibberish so please wait and look at my shiny teeth. Tyler: Where waiting for Dad. Brian: Will put on a show while you wait. na na na na na na Gibberish. Kyle: CAANONOnon NBLALLLA OHHHH Oh Gibberish! Brian: wha wooooo! Kyle: Gibberish. Tyler: He's coming guys. Dad: Did you guys finish your video yet? Brian: No. Dad: Stop it. Tyler: We don't know. Dad: Your videos over you click thi..... *He effortlessly ended the video in 2 seconds.* Video endsCategory:Video Category:Webkinz Category:2007 Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Spots Category:Furry Category:Little R.J. Category:Robin Category:Loopy Category:Webkinz Season 1